


Découverte d'un nouveau monde

by LemonPie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPie/pseuds/LemonPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones, le célèbre Capitaine Crochet découvre notre monde qui lui apporte son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Une aventure pour le moins fatigante pour celui qui a passé plus de cent ans à naviguer les mers. Série de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation

Bonjour à tous !

C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site alors pour inaugurer cette première, postons sur le fandom de Once Upon A Time avec pour personnage principal Killian Jones qui découvre notre monde. C'est un de mes personnages préférés mais j'aime bien l'idée de le faire souffrir un peu XD. Aujourd’hui Killian découvre une de ses adaptations et s'initie à la télévision. N'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !  


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont issus de la série Once Upon A Time qui appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette drôle de boîte ?

\- C'est une télévision Killian. Ça sert à voir des films, des séries… »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, Emma décida donc de lui montrer comment marchait la télévision en regardant un film avec lui. Restait à savoir lequel choisir. Il fallait qu'il ne soit pas trop compliqué, avec des références que Killian comprendrait. Son choix se porta donc sur _Hook, la revanche du capitaine Crochet._

* * *

« Alors ça t'a plu ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce maudit gamin est autant apprécié dans ce monde et pas moi, je suis bien plus beau !»


	2. Colère

Bonjour à tous ! 

Oui je poste déjà, mais comme j'ai déjà plusieurs drabbles écrits à la suite, autant tous les poster ! Ici Killian découvre Game of Thrones. Parce que j'aime Game of Thrones. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu cela ne pose pas trop de soucis, je ne fais pas de référence particulière et je ne spile pas non plus, comme ça tout le monde est content. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:**  Je ne m'approprie rien du tout, l'univers de Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement. La journée était enfin terminée et elle allait enfin se reposer, profiter de sa soirée. Se doutant que Killian n'avait sûrement pas préparé à manger et n'ayant pas le courage de se mettre derrière les fourneaux, elle passa d'abord chez Granny pour acheter des burgers et des boissons. Comme ça elle se ferait plaisir et Killian découvrirait un nouveau plat. En rentrant elle trouva Killian assit devant la télé et très en colère. « Sale gamin ! Il était innocent ! Tu va le payer !» Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du le laisser devant Game of Thrones.


	3. Abattement

Bonjour !

On continue dans la lancé avec Killian qui découvre un épisode assez particulier de Game of Thrones. 

 **Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, rien ne m'appartient.

 

* * *

 

« Nooooooon ! Pourquoooooi ?! »

Henry et Blanche sursautèrent, interrompant leurs lectures. Inquiets, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils trouvèrent Killian à genoux devant la télévision, l'air plus abattu que jamais. Blanche se pencha sur lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, inquiète de l'état anormal du pirate, mais Henry, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au boitier de dvd posé sur le canapé la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste regardé l'épisode neuf de la saison trois de _Game of Thrones_. »

Ils laissèrent donc là Killian pleurant la disparition de ses personnages préférés et maudissant ceux qu'il détestait.


	4. Déception

 

Bonjour !

Pour ce drabble ci on laisse Killian et Emma de côté pour venir voir Robin et Regina. Après tout Robin doit aussi s'adapter à un nouveau monde ! Bref dans ce drabble Régina casse les espoirs de son voleur adoré. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Killian sera de nouveau présent dans le prochain drabble. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 

« Regina, tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas nous envoyer dans d'autres mondes ?

\- Non Robin, c'est impossible et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Robin soupira et sortit de la pièce dépité. Régina soupira à son tour. Voulant faire découvrir un peu plus ce monde à Robin, elle lui avait fait découvrir la culture populaire, et depuis il s'était mis en tête de rencontrer tous les archers de fiction : Legolas, Katniss Everdeen, Hawkeyes… il était persuadé qu'ils existaient et qu'ils pourraient former une équipe. Malheureusement pour lui Régina n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en plein Hunger Games ou au beau milieu du Mordor.


	5. De belles lectures

Coucou ! Nous retrouvons à nouveau Killian et cette fois ci Belle est de la partie. Qui dit Belle dit livres et qui dit livres dit... Killian ? Oui c'est possible, vous allez voir !

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis 

* * *

 

 

Belle était occupée à nettoyer son bureau quand la cloche de la bibliothèque sonna, lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Souriante, elle leva la tête prête à aider en cas de besoin quand son sourire fit place à l'étonnement. Que faisait Killian ici ? Ce n'était pas du tout un lecteur. Alors que voulait-il ?

« Salut Belle. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je cherche des livres qui parlent de moi.

\- De toi ?

\- Oui je suis sûr que je trouverai une histoire où je suis diaboliquement beau ! »

Belle soupira. Elle aurait du se douter que le pirate ne venait pas pour lire du Jules Vernes.


	6. Ennuis

Bonjour ! Suite du drabble précédent. Killian était donc à la bibliotèque à la recherche d'un livre sur lui. Que vont donner les recherches ? A vous de le découvrir !

 **Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude je ne m'approprie rien du tout, Once Upon A Time est à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

 

* * *

 

Belle s'était absentée quelques minutes pour aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter chez Granny. Elle avait laissé Killian seul dans la bibliothèque. Il ne risquait pas de se passer grand-chose, il était occupé à chercher un livre qui parlait de lui et en bien. Il pouvait encore chercher longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle revint, après une vingtaine de minutes, elle cru d'abord que quelque chose de grave s'était produit : il y avait des livres éparpillés partout sur le sol.

« KILLIAN ! »

Killian déglutit, avait vu des choses très effrayantes lors de ses voyages mais une Belle en colère fut se révéla plus effrayant que tout.

 


End file.
